A Step Too Far
by ClikC
Summary: Yuri wishes she had never met Kei, could this be the ending of the Angels freindship...


Right First up, I don't own any of this, Studio Nue own all rights, But All chariters are based on the ones from Adam Warrens DP Series. 

SLAP! Yuri's right hand whipped across Kei's face. "Y-y-you Bitch, I-I-I. I-I wish I'd never met you!" she stammered, tears had started to fall down Yuri's milky white cheeks before she had even turned to leave, Wrenching open the door to their apartment. "Y-y-yuri, P-please, I'm" pleaded Kei, tears welling up in the corners of green eyes, and slowly making their way down her carmel colors cheeks. But Yuri had already slammed the door shut.

Kei sagged, kneeling on the floor. She'd really done it now, she'd never caused Yuri to hit her before, outside of sparing in their training sim's and their all to frequent play fights. But Yuri had never hit her like that, never slapped her.

Mughi paced in a figure of 8, halfway between Kei, visibly crying harder now, and the door through which Yuri had just left, not quite sure what had just happened. He paused, looking at the door and then back to Kei, as he watched though his genetically modified eye's and photo receptors, seeing from radio waves, Infrared through visible light to ultraviolet and even X-rays, a way far greater than any unmodified or original cat could. He could have sworn that even as he watched her, the beautiful Red-heads mane lost it's fieriness, turning more Strawberry blonde or maybe even mousey brown.

He didn't give it much thought, turning back to face the door, he decided that Kei's needs was possibly greater than that or Yuri's. Many considered Yuri to be the more stable of the 3WA's elite duo, code-named 'Lovely Angels', but known universally as the "Dirty Pair". But Mughi had a far greater intelligence than "Most" people, appreciated the subtle difference's between both of them, and in a time like this, he figured Yuri would be okay on her own for just a bit. But kei, that was a different matter, she was liable to do something stupid.

He moved slowly forward, nuzzling at Kei's chin, trying to lift it up. She draped her arms around his neck, "O-oh M-m-mughi, I've really done it now, h-haven't I?". Mughi was inclined to agree, but gave what he considered a bracing Mew, hoping to convey that not all hope was lost. He pushed gently at her Sternum, motioning her to move.

Reluctantly she got up, and moved over to the sofa. Tears streaming down her face, "I'm such a fucking idiot" she said, before thumping her right leg with her fist two times in quick succession, but before the third could hit home, Mughi had taken kei's right arm lightly in his mouth. Mughi let go quickly, not wishing to be on the receiving end of one of the angels punches, more than capable of breaking most unmodified human bones, and which was already raising two large shinny bruises on Kei's slender leg. She curled up into a fetal position, crying much harder now.

Considering himself safe, he placed a paw softly on Kei's arm, he felt Kei shake underneath it's warm weight, sobbing. Mughi let out a lot mew, nuzzling at her face. Kei wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know what to do" she said, sniffling. "D-do you think she'd listen to a comm link?", she asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Mughi weighed this idea up in his mind, his sub processors quickly running through various scenarios, and there out comes. Quickly coming to the con-conclusion that it was highly unlikely do anymore damage, but the with a slim chance of success. He gave a light growl, as if of agreement.

Kei moved up sat with her back into the corner of the sofa, "Yuri?" she said in her mind. Mughi, picked up the signal with his ear spines, hearing what kei said in his mind, his cybernetic synapse implants quickly scanning to find not only Yuri's reply, but also a fix on her location.

"Y-yuri, Yuri please talk to me, please" Kei transmitted again, no response, although Mughi thought he detected a faint sniff, but that might have been from kei. Kei wept with renewed vigor, "B-but it wasn't me", she blurted out, Mughi considered this for a minute, he didn't quite understand what Kei meant, but saved the footage and sound recording to an easy access memory bank, hoping it may come in useful later.

Mughi mewed in what he hoped was an indecisive tone. He contemplated Kei for a minute, there was no doubt she said and did some stupid things, more often than not winding up either A) Yuri, B) Himself, or C) Yuri and Himself, and there was some defiant weight to Yuri's "Kei is a Yamashita upgrade" theory. But she was beyond loyal, a true friend, to both him and Yuri. She had demonstrated this fact many a time, and Mughi most defiantly owed her a favor in return. Thinking about it, he owed Yuri big too, after having both of them rescue him on their very first mission. He chuckled inwardly, remembering Kei considering any pet with Hardened Razor sharp claws, was one she needed to own, and Yuri just considering him "Cute".

He didn't fully understand what had happened between the two, but he wasn't about too let some stupid argument apparently over some guy, (who quite frankly he most likely didn't like anyway) ruin the friendship he had between the 3WA's finest. Besides, he had a comfortable home here, and somehow, he just knew life would be more boring if they parted company. Something he was NOT about to let happen.

He looked up at the clock, it had been just over an hour since Yuri left, and it had already been late when she did, both having just returned home. The sound of Kei moving made him turn his head, Kei was heading in the direction of the drinks cabinet, and Mughi thought it best to Intervene.

He growled menacingly, Kei turned, her eye's puffy and red from her crying "I wasn't going to go get drunk, if thats what your thinking" she said, Mughi gave her what he considered a skeptical look, turned and headed over to kei's bedroom door, rearing up on his hind legs and one paw on the wall, he pushed the open button with his free paw. Kei followed reluctantly, and collapsed on the bed. Mughi jumped up and nuzzled her softly, before turing to leave. Kei had started crying again before the door closed behind him.

Mughi looked at the clock again, if Yuri was home soon he'd have to go look for her. Mughi wasn't a house cat by nature, despite both the Angels considering him 'Lazy'. But he did prefer a quite life, and venturing outside the apartment tended to cause "Issues" with the local security forces. Which more often than not, lead to having to move home, something the Angels had to do far to often as it is, and something truly unfair on both of them.

Mughi's on board computer system had been working on the issue, currently it brought to his attention that it was about time Yuri was found, due to the highly hostile nature of the planet, and the fact that Yuri might just need some fair persuasion to come home. Mughi felt he had better go find her. He walked over to the kitchen, the soft patter of his paw pads on the kitchen floor, he jumped up with ease, retrieving a Data-pad and spare interface line in his two prehensile tentacles. He jumped down and made his way to the front door of the apartment, reaching up and opening the door, he slung out into the night.

Yuri didn't know what to do, after having left the apartment, and walking out into the street, she had realized she was now alone on a strange and rather inhospitable planet. Tears leaked down from the inner corners of her eyes, and she did her best to hide this fact from the various strangers she passed, which also had the benefit of hiding her identify, but the minor infringement of not totally being able to see where she was going.

But her feet seamed to know where they were going, and lead her in the directing of a near-by city park. She drew a few stares as she crossed the street, wearing some tight fitting black jeans, DM boot's and a tight button up top vest top, revealing her bear arms and perfectly formed milky white tummy.

She cursed under her breath for not getting a coat, and she hated the way people looked at her and Kei like a pieces of meat. The thought of this made more tears spill down her cheeks. Yuri walked through the park gates, the sun was setting low, even on this mild summer night, a breeze sent a chill across yuri. She walked on for sometime, until finding a bench perched on top of a small hill looking out over the city of Narcisa Casa, it was a small M class planet, completely destroyed during the first Nanoclisim, the entire planet was effectively one City, apart from vast expanses of the city park. None of it was real, all reconstructed using GM plant matter, and terra-formed after the Nanoclisim, there was no natural plant life on this rock.

Yuri perched on the bench, her beautiful long black hair covering her face, as her tears splashed into her lap. Why'd she have to feel like this? she asked her self, Why did Kei have to hurt her, she hadn't done anything to Kei to warrant this. Okay maybe she'd pinched some of her favorite Caramel Honey Triple Chocolate Suicide Crunch Ice-cream once or twice, and a maybe a fair few slices of her Cheesecake, but she'd never kiss one of Kei's Boyfriends, never.

"Yuri?", Yuri jumped as Kei's comm-link transitions came through, more tears leaked silently fell into her lap, "Y-yuri, Yuri please talk to me, please", Yuri sniffed before muting Kei's transmission. "It's NOT fair" shouted Yuri at the night in general, bringing her fist down on the bench with a sickening crack of splintering wood. "Owww" moaned Yuri, pulling out a splinter from her hand and sucking the part of her hand better.

Mughi made his way slowly up the last set of maintenance stairs, having had a close call with the elevator. Pushing the fire exit door open, he emerged onto the roof of the apartment building. Walking slowly to the edge, he glanced down, instantly glad he had decided not to try finding Yuri via the street, too many people about.

Besides, he could get a better reading on yuri's location from up hear. Activating his on board Scanning circuits, he got a direction on yuri's location, bringing up a plan of the city, he saw that Yuri was most likely in one of the city parks. Mughi pondered if he should be worried, not for the safety of his currently missing angel, but for the poor bastard that might try to jump her.

Yuri might be considered the more "Modest" and "Soft-spoken" of the Lovely Angels, but Mughi realized that that was the consideration of the complete and total fucking idiot, Yuri was perfectly capable of kicking some serious ass, and as she was upset, she's probley let of some steam on someone's face.

Mughi leapt from roof top to roof top with ease, he drew a few looks from anyone who caught sight of his movements on the roof tops, but no one really got a good enough look to realized what he was. He scaled down the outside fire escape of the end building nearest the park, slinking into an alley he was able to watch the busy road, full of hover-cars and people out for walks.

Mughi check his scanners, it still indicated yuri as being in the park, the term "Bollocks" sprang to mind. Mughi considered going back and trying to inform Kei of where Yuri was, but his computer soon shot that idea down, pointing out that this had a 90 chance of failure. Scanning his surroundings, he was soon drawn to a storm drain, "Grrooaaall" said Mughi.

( Which roughly translates as "The things I do for these two...")

Kei had left her bedroom, and the drinks cabinet in the apartment stood open along with the door to Yuri's bedroom. Kei laid on Yuri's bed cuddling Mr Flopsy, a picture from their early days in the 3WA training program lay next to an empty bottle of sleeping pills stood on Yuri's dressing table, along with a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's. Kei sobbed silently into Mr Flopsy, a few more bruises on her legs marked just how badly she felt about hurting her best friend...

Mughi was not enjoying this particular part of his Micro-Mission**™**, his only source of comfort was that no one would witness him acting in such a manner as unbefitting a Cat. He pushed a manhole cover up using his head, listening carefully for the sound of anyone walking by. He raised his head taking a quick scan of his surroundings, Still busy, but no pedestrians on this side, and Mughi hoped the traffic would help provide cover from the ones on the other side.

Mughi leap with ease out of the manhole, keeping low to the ground, he covered the distance to the Park gates quickly, before taking cover behind the high stone park wall. Checking the readings from his sensors, he made his way towards the centre of the park, keeping off the pathway just in case.

He didn't take long to find his missing Angel, she sat on a park bench, he boosted his hearing sensitivity by 30 and scanning her with his photo receptors concentrating on the infrared spectrum, revealed she was Cold, Crying and alone. Mughi instantly regretted his earlier decision to keep Kei company, he made his way down with some haste to Yuri.

Yuri shivered, wondering if she should go back to the apartment, she could at least get some warmer clothes, and maybe call for a taxi to take her to a Hotel or something. The thought made more tears leak down her soft smooth milky white cheeks, her eyes were red and sore and her hand still hurt from hitting the bench.

She tensed as she hears the sounds of someone approaching towards her reacher her ears. Her brain and implants going into overdrive quickly alerting her to the pattern of the sounds, indicating a Something, rather than a someone...

Yuri turned around quickly, staring at the source of the noise from behind her, "W-who's there" Yuri asks with a slight sniffle. Mughi mewed in welcome, as he steps out of the cover of some trees.

"O-oh Mughi, you gave m-me an awful fright". Mughi mews again as he jumps up over the back of the bench and onto the seat, before rubbing his head against Yuri's face as his greeting. She looked even worse for wear close up, her Beautiful big blue eyes were dull and bloodshot. Yuri wraps her arms tightly around Mughi's neck, shivering she starts to cry again. "Oh M-mughi, I-I thought y-you had f-f-forgotten about me", Yuri says with a sniffle. Mughi makes a low growl, hoping it would come across as a mixture of Apology and "How could I ever forget about you", which Mughi did consider to be a tall order, but judging be Yuri's renewed sobs and stuttered "T-t-thank you" followed by a kiss on his neck, he was none the less successful.

"Your about the o-only person I can depend on" Yuri says, hugging him tighter. Mughi figured it was about time to but a stop to this nonsense, Growling in a more forceful tone, he made Yuri jump slightly and part the hug. "Y-your not trying to defend h-h-her?" asked Yuri, tears once more trickling from the inner corners of her blue eyes. Maybe it was the light, thought Mughi, but they seam to have defiantly lost some of their sparkle.

Mughi dropped the Data-pad and interface line from his two prehensile tentacles, pawing them towards Yuri. Mughi tilts his head to one side, showing Yuri his interface socket, "W-what are you going to show me?" asked Yuri, "No H-her...?", Mughi noticed the renewed tears.

Yuri none the less plugged the cable into Mughi's jack socket and the Data-pad, instantly Mughi brought up and image of the Photo of Kei and Yuri together at their graduation Prom from the Meizuiru University.

"S-stop it" cried Yuri, pushing the data-pad away from her, Mughi pushed it closer with his nose, letting out a mew. Tears leaked slowly down Yuri's soft white cheeks, not being able to tear her eye's from the picture of her and Kei slow dancing together.

Yuri remembered as if it was yesterday, Kei was easily the loudest member of their class, she had teased Yuri something dreadful when they first met, until one day Yuri when to the bathroom and heard someone crying.

"You can F-fuck off too" Kei shouted at Yuri for looking over the dividing wall of the toilet cubical, "I was worried someone was upset, but if it's only you Then I shouldn't care if it's only little miss I'm such a loud-ass tough-nut" Yuri retorted, Kei started crying even harder. Kei bust out of the toilet door, and tried to make it to the bathroom door, but Yuri grabbed Kei's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Yuri said blushing deeply, Kei turned to stare at Yuri, her fist raised as if to punch her. "You can hit me if you like, if it'll make you feel better", kei was caught of guard by Yuri's remark. Kei dropped her arm, and before she really knew what happened, Yuri had wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

As Kei would later testify, she was much good at this sort of "Girl Stuff", and she felt kind of awkward standing there not really knowing what she should do, but it did take Kei's mind of things and make her feel better. Yuri had talked a rather reluctant Kei into telling her what had happened, which had turned out to be something about some Boys in the upper year teasing her.

Yuri had become Kei's best friend pretty much instantly after that, and if Yuri was really honest, she knew she was Kei's only real friend at school. Okay the teasing didn't stop, but Yuri gave as good as she got, and besides, kei was sorta fun to be around, and she stopped anyone else teasing her. Kei got Yuri into a lot of trouble, But Yuri was pretty good at getting them out of it, so they made a good pair.

Looking that the Prom picture again, Yuri smiled, but still with tears leaking down her cheeks. Yuri stroked Mughi in an absent minded sort of way, but Mughi didn't mind, he thought he was getting in the right direction now.

Yuri stared at the Prom photo, remembering. Yuri had been asked out by a rather good looking boy called Christian, from another class in her year, she'd been rather shocked and went very red, but said yes. Kei had said she had been asked to the prom ages ago by a member of the same class, but wouldn't say who. But as the prom drew nearer, Kei had become more and more aggressive and tense (more than normal), often taking it out on her class mates and Yuri even more so.

Yuri had found Kei crying in the same toilet cubical, and Yuri had once again forced the truth from her. "I-I asked Michele, and, a-and he just laughed at me" said Kei, tears streaming down her face. "But I thought you had been asked out?" asked Yuri, Kei's face went as bright red as her hair. "I-I-I" stuttered Kei, "I L-lied" gulped Kei. "But why Kei?" asked Yuri, "Why d-do you think!", she sobbed "I was jealous of you and Christian, and no b-body likes me". "Oh thats not true!" said Yuri, hugging her friend tightly.

Kei had spent the night sleeping next to Yuri in Yuri's bed, Yuri spent a rather sleepless night worrying about her friend. In the morning Yuri had asked Christian if one of his friends would take Kei to the prom, he had just laughed about it, saying no one in there right mind would want to take Kei, and it made Yuri feel miserable. "I thought you were a nice person, she has feeling too you know!!!" screamed Yuri, "I'm not going to go with you anymore!" Yuri had shouted at him, before running off and having a cry.

Kei had refused to go to the prom, and was very angry that Yuri had tried to find a date for her, but was promptly shut up when Yuri had shout at her that she'd called her date off because Christian was a jerk-off. "Kei?" yuri asked once her friend had settled down a bit. "W-what?" replied Kei, "W-would you come to the Prom with me?".

A couple of hours later Kei and Yuri had entered the Prom, they had spent the night dancing with each other, and refusing to talk to the most of the boys in their year, all of which were kicking themselves for not asking Kei out, as looked stunning, in a rather revealing outfit (Yuri had picked her out what she called a "Nice" dress, but Kei had seen fit to get her own back on the Boys). At the end of the night Yuri had been slow-dancing with Kei, Yuri's head rested on Kei's shoulder. "Thank you Kei" said a slightly Sleepy Yuri, "What for?" asked Kei puzzled, "For taking me to the prom. what did you think, ninny".

Yuri shivered harder, Mughi rubbed himself against her, "B-but she k-kissed him, I saw" said Yuri slowly, "after all we've been though, after all that stuff on Tassiopica and everything" sobbed Yuri. "Why'd she do it Mughi?" Yuri asked, a with a note of a plead in her voice, as if begging Mughi to undo it.

Mughi knew each of the angels, and he knew this just didn't fit with him. Kei might be many things, a bit of a loud mouth air head, with poor choice in her Television entertainment (Cough pro wrestling cough), but she was Loyal, and she'd never Hurt Yuri intentionally. Even if her mouth was mainly independent, it was still just her mouth, and she'd more than lay down her life for her friend.

Mughi never liked the sound of this guy anyway, and really started to suspect something else had happened, but it had appeared to Yuri that Kei had kissed him. Nether if the two girls were amazingly adept at picking a good Boyfriend, Kei's hormones seamed to rule her body, often gained her bizarre men convinced that he could "Bag Both of them" and Yuri wasn't much better. The memory of how upset Yuri had been after finding out about how Antonio was a cheating bastard made Mughi's blood boil.

It made sense that this could all be a mix up, then Mughi's on board processor flashed up the vid of Kei, Bingo! thought Mughi.

Mughi pushed the Data-pad with his nose, as Yuri picked it up he Played back the recording of Kei. Yuri bust into renewed tears instantly, Mughi grumbled, this may just need a little more work. Pressing his head against Yuri's hip, he tried to push her off of the bench, Yuri obliged. "What do you want?" she asked, Mughi growled, and started to walk toward home.

"I-I'm not g-going" said Yuri, Mughi turned and watched her for a bit, she shivered harder rubbing her bare arms for warmth. Mughi growled before sitting down, successively putting over his "Look lady, I've got fur, so I can stay here all night and not care". Yuri sobbed a little more, Mughi stood up and walked over to her, rubbing himself against her legs, "Okay, but I'm only going to get a change of cloths" said Yuri.

Mughi figured at least he could get her home, then maybe between him and Kei they could talk some sense into Yuri.

Mughi lead Yuri across the park, her sniffles mixing with the sound of there feet, The road was a little quieter now, no pedestrians other than a few random drunks, the road only holding a few passing Hoover Taxi's. Mughi slunk across low and quick, taking refugee in the alley way. "Mughi, how did you get across that road earlier?" asked Yuri, Mughi Mewed in an off-hand sort of way.

Walking the distance to the apartment bit by bit, stopping in Shop doorways and alleyways whenever a car approached, most of the Drunks didn't take much notice of Mughi, being too busy leering at Yuri. Once home, Yuri slid the Keycard into the slot on the front door of the apartment building, the door swung open with a "Welcome Home Miss Yuri" from the programed computer voice. Yuri followed Mughi into the building, Mughi obliged on the elevator duty, and the pair walked in after the doors had clattered open.

As the lift kicked in taking the pair upwards, Mughi heard the dull thud and turned to see Yuri sat one on the floor, her knees up by her chest, tears leaked from her eyes, and she tried to hide in her hair. Mughi rubbed the side of his head against Yuri's arms, and nuzzled into her face. "Meeaoowww" he said, with a trace of a growl at the end.

Yuri hugged him, before getting to her feet, "I-I'm being s-silly, I-I Know", she said, as the Doors to the lift clattered open once more at the 6th floor. Yuri steeled her self, and walked down the corridor leading the Her's and Kei's apartment, Mughi bringing up the rear.

Yuri opened the door to the apartment, and slid in quietly, quickly Mughi followed, wondering if he should perhaps make some noise to wake Kei up, so her an Yuri could do some much needed talking, but quickly thought better of it.

Yuri's eyes wondered over the scene, talking in the minute details with her Genetically Modified eyes, the drinks cabinet stood open, and Yuri was pretty sure a Bottle of JD was missing, but didn't investigate further. Fearing the worst she wondered over to Kei's door which stood half closed.

Yuri peered around, wondering what she might say to Kei if she saw her looking. But kei's room, as mess as always, was devoid of her owner. Yuri pondered for a moment, having fallen short. Mughi watched her as Yuri crept over to her Door, and peered inside.

( "Buck up Kiddo, it could be worse you know", although Mughi didn't no how...)

Kei was fast asleep, her arms curled around Yuri's fluffy bunny rabbit, Mr Flopsy, gently sucking her thumb. Tears leaked down Yuri's face, and she sniffled, a little louder than she wanted too. Kei stirred moaned something sounding like "eerryy", Mughi rubbed himself against Yuri's legs.

Yuri moved over to Kei, staring at her partner, she was still amazingly pretty even though it was obvious she had been crying. Yuri eye's wondered down to Kei's legs, the bruises shone clear in the dim light from the doorway.

"Oh Kei! You silly thing, why did you do that for?" Yuri whispered. Yuri's eye's traveled over the dressing table, along with the sleeping pills and empty bottle of JD, a note scribbled on a piece of paper. Kei's writing wasn't amazing and Yuri picked up the piece of paper with a rather tear stained letter addressed to yuri.

My Yuri,

I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I've lost you once and it was more than I could bare (more tears fell onto the little note, this time Yuri's, as she recalled the awkwardness during the days after the event in the Egawa system), I couldn't live without you, please don't leave me, your the only friend I ever had. (tears fell think and fast on the paper now, yuri bit her index finger in order to stifle her crying). I wanted to explain, that Calvin kissed me, and that the guy is a total dick-wad, and tomorrow I'm going to feed him Mughi.

I'm sorry!!!

Your Kei.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the note was covered in X's, and what looked like the slightly soggy outline of Kei's lips.

Yuri watched her sleeping partner, she wanted to reach out to and stroke her face, but she didn't know what to think. Getting up she turned to leave, intending to sleep in Kei's room or on the sofa, or maybe take up her original Taxi/ Hotel idea.

But Mughi, who had predicted this, sat squarely in the doorway. "N-not g-going to let me though?", yuri asked with a sniff, Mughi tore his gaze from Yuri's face, and peered around her to look at Kei. "Meoww" he said, hoping that Yuri under stood it as "And Kei?", Yuri turned and watched Kei, she sniffed, turning back to Mughi. "K-kei said that C-Calvin kissed h-her" mumbled Yuri. So thats the bastards name, thought Mughi, I tear the guy a new arsehole, preferably in his face when I meet him.

Mughi looked up and stared at Yuri, conveying more than words could ever doo. Yuri whimpered "I'm such and idiot", Mughi was inclined to agree, and moved out of the doorway.

Yuri visited the bathroom and dried her tears, she snuck back into her bedroom, silently she undressed and slipped into a large old Marilyn Manson T-shirt (It was about as "Metal" as Yuri got). Slowly she slipped into her bed, and slowly wrapped her arms around Kei. Kei jumped, turning around to face Yuri. "Y-y-yuri?" Kei said nervously, Yuri smiled deeply. "Y-yuri I'm s-s--", Yuri silenced Kei, pressing her index finger to Kei's Lips, beaming at Kei.

"Shhh, It's okay" Yuri said, watching tears well up once more in her best friends eye's. Yuri wrapped her arms around Kei again, cuddling her tightly, "Y-yuri, I-I'm" repeated Kei, but Yuri leant back shaking her head and watching Kei tears, before slowly moving her face closer to Kei's and softly pressing Her lips against Kei's.

That silenced Kei, causing her to forget pretty much everything, after what seamed a small eternity Yuri broke the kiss, "Ninny" yuri said, beaming at Kei. Mughi Jumped up onto the end of the Bed, think it was about time these two kissed and made up he thought, and with a "Meeoww" **§**, he promptly curled up on both the Angels feet. Yuri turns back to Kei, who was visibly Crying now, she wrapped her arms around Kei tightly and Kei curls up with her head pressed into Yuri's chest, Yuri feels Kei sobbing in her arms, and slowly presses her Lips to Kei's forehead, gently running her fingers up and down Kei's spine. Within 10 minutes Kei was Fast asleep, and Yuri followed not soon afterwards, Mughi stayed awake just long enough to listen to the soft and slow sound of the pair of them breathing, before falling asleep himself...

(**§** "My work here is done" more or less...)


End file.
